


花湿雨沉

by Hagulovelove



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Summary: 不知从什么时候起，他心底生出这种不良企图。那一瞬他脑海闪过沉睡中还未醒来的田野，是一场无声控诉的浪漫罪名。





	花湿雨沉

*PWP：Plot? What plot？（情节不如情欲重要  
*谨以此献给胡·将成年可以为所欲为·显昭  
（你是魔鬼吗 | 我是，文里没成年，慎入  
*分清现实与臆断，勿上升真人

引子 parallel universe

五六月的南方下了很大的雨。夜间轰然坍塌的雷声，就在离基地不远的云里炸响。早晨空气中夹杂着泥土的湿气，田野躲在窗子后面，抬手握住了失重落下的雨滴。

他想起春季从成都惨败返程的那个晚上，他们脑袋昏昏沉沉坐在俱乐部的车上，积雨云压得很低，大片混沌的乌云连绵，却没有下雨。

那时正是时冷时热的季节，天气不算稳定地降雨又放晴。他待在基地补直播时长企盼着回家，或是无聊地看了一集又一集的剧。胡显昭不知道什么时候来身后叫他，田野顺势往床上一倒，带着被子滚了两下，把眼镜扔到一边。生活教官放假回家了，没有人查叠不叠被子，也不扣分。  
他从一团被子里伸长胳膊，“眼药水。”也不知道胡乱指的是哪个方向。

翻找的声音没持续几秒。胡显昭在他身边坐下，有点生硬地把他脸边捂着的被子扯到一边。  
“哎能不能温柔一点，做事情别动不动用蛮力的知不知道。”田野闷闷抱怨着。  
胡显昭伸手捋开他额前的头发，田野配合地睁大眼睛。  
胡显昭好一阵也没动静。

“你在干嘛啊，发呆，我眼睛都酸了。”田野闭了闭眼，又重新努力睁大，清透的瞳孔里映照着雨色的天空。然后阴影覆上来，呼吸喷吐在田野脖颈一侧的动脉。雨水滴进了他的眼睛里。凉的。  
胡显昭拿开他手边散落的眼镜。

如果田野的心是一片白色的迷宫，布满荆棘的墙面一定贴满了直线前进不许停留的红色告示。可他的心就算坚硬变成石像，也会从石像上长出玫瑰花。

大雨过后，花还会再开的。

田野闭紧的睫毛一眨一眨，那些药水盛盈不住，能感觉到顺着脸颊，淌进耳后的发丝里去了。嘴唇上贴上来的触感温热而柔软，他不落痕迹攥紧手边垂下的衣料。

他有时犯规，而他默许着所有三观不合的意外发生。

——节选自《温柔趁晚》

 

[ 昭野 ] 花湿雨沉（PWP）

他采撷下一片湿漉漉的野玫瑰花瓣。指尖抚过粉色纹理上细长深紫的痕，又来回揉捏柔软丝绒的表面。轻薄的花瓣随着他的动作波浪翻动，颤抖着贴合进指腹的脉络。他摩挲着，摩挲着，略微用力。花瓣被揉烂，沾染了他满手的玫瑰气味。

胡显昭是从外面回来的。

那是仲春尚未入夏的时节，他又开始在清晨五六点的光景里醒来。南方的雨季湿润，微凉，空气中弥漫着草木的香气。他兀自排位了一上午，列表一片飘红。“又这么早。”王杰打着哈欠从胡显昭身后路过，“放假也没见你放松下。”胡显昭倒是不怎么在意，还有工夫一本正经地说反话：“你看我这战绩，我觉得很舒服。”王杰还真滑凳子过来探个头，笑话他：“叫田野来跟你双排。”胡显昭顿了一会儿，没说话。

电脑屏幕时间正是午后，吃了午饭外卖口中又开始缺甜，胡显昭打开手机拨拉两下鲜果切配送的页面，又觉得不愿等。他迟疑了些，回头看王杰，兴许是欲言又止的注视太明显，王杰头也没回就说：“我起的时候还睡着呢。”

我不是问这个。他本来想说“你想不想吃水果”，可是这无法解释他为什么要欲言又止。待王杰回复田野的动态后胡显昭后知后觉，摸了摸鼠标又有些尴尬。

他其实已经不怎么想管田野了。无论是前一晚躺在床上看剧看到凌晨几点，还是微信里有没有金赫奎找他双排。

一年前，他带着少年人的张狂与天真，说我觉得没有什么是不可替代的。一年后他想若是再被问到同样问题，怕是只好说一句，我没办法。结果后来还真的有被问到，电竞媒体带着不搞事情不痛快的心思永远在比，辅助和辅助，AD和AD。胡显昭不喜欢被比较，男人都不愿被说低人一等，可他原先以为自己可以更大度坦荡些，却还是未及开口，先叹了口气。

到底是在意。何况其实不是没办法，只是这办法费力且愚蠢，进一寸自损一尺。他同归于尽式地尝试把自己也陷入名为田野的泥潭，再使尽全力和田野拉扯。而外人，一面嫌怨他力气不够，一面不许他放手去独活。

没有谁天生该为谁付出。胡显昭活动了一下打游戏发僵的肩膀和手指。他是人，也是会累的。

“我出去买点水果。”他站起身。

走出基地门口了才发现下雨，雨势微弱但是细密，飘在胡显昭脸颊和胳膊上。他知道养生，却也懒得回去拿伞。心里输排位的躁郁被深呼吸吐出来，反而成为围绕他身边挥之不去的空气。

他见过很多凌晨五六点的长街，城市还未苏醒，雨雾中空旷又冷寂。胡显昭会觉得那是某种先行者的占有。世人皆睡而他已独醒，脚踩过的每一步土地都显得亟待踏实。

但也会孤独。最糟糕是在冷寂里渗出嘈杂幻听。春季总决赛现场的为RNG呐喊的山呼海啸，好像田野带他看的阴阳师动漫里的恶灵，自此长在了他耳朵里。那种感觉，如同在波涛中浮沉久了，即使上了岸，身体还残留着起伏的浪涌。

他们位于声浪中心。而欢呼不是为你。

他冒着雨一个人走进天色阴沉，身旁车流穿梭。他会想念陪着过生日的田野吃完海底捞回来的夜晚，田野贴着他走得很近，月光把他们的影子按在地上。

尽管，田野刻意用轻松的语调开玩笑也要同他讲：“干嘛对我这么好啊胡显昭。嗯？你干嘛。”特有的鼻音尾音像是休止符，跳跃在鼻尖。胡显昭还是以不变应万变的老路数：“你请我吃饭。”然后就是田野佯装惊怒又鄙夷，没心没肺地笑：“哇，蹭饭这么不要脸的，蕉皇？”

其实有点无趣。在一段冗长的沉默后，胡显昭就很想上手绑架田野的嘴。可田野还是说了。

“除了请你吃饭，我也没有什么可以给你。”  
声音轻飘飘的，夜风里，一颗摇摇欲坠的小星。

他不及回应，转脸田野又是平日那个面孔，哼哼唧唧地催他：“站在那干嘛，走了！你走好慢，啊，你怎么走这么慢。”过来拉他的手还是有点凉，落在胡显昭滚烫的、血脉喷张的胳膊。

好像这一年半载的，什么也没有改变。

春季总决赛他上了热搜，惊天操作却不是进攻而是闪躲。他不死不送不带节奏，完成规定要输出的指标。可他们没有赢。

他知晓田野的自负也看透他的懦弱，他顶着田野的质疑冒犯他的领域，被田野拖长了声音黏黏糊糊地回讽：“你懂什么！那样的不行的，真的不行，哎，辅助你不懂的。”  
——是不懂，以前他的辅助都太菜了，他上哪有底气把田野的固执说服。

这算什么呢。结局似乎与他无关。

从训练生选秀计划阿布挑中他的那一刻开始，两年的时间，他让自己变成了适合EDG的AD。但如果适合就能赢的话，EDG至于么？你至于么。  
电子竞技菜是原罪，不够狠就活该任人嘲讽。

当他变成了这个不可抗力的宿命体系中的一环，不管是EDG，还是和EDG几乎同化的田野，当他发现那些齿轮斑驳生锈，靠他的力气可能真的不够。  
真糟，胡显昭撇着嘴捋了一把被雨水打湿的额发，他忍让也快成习惯，此刻也不想骂人。

当他不能管，也不能说，只被消磨要“听话”。  
好像他怎么努力，也就这样了。

……见鬼。内心的确是没有以往那般波动，只是控制欲统统内化，对自己压着的不服火气丝毫未减，反倒有变本加厉的趋势，都写在战绩里。胡显昭面无表情地踹开纠缠上他脚的塑料袋。

走回基地门前的时候，他不知怎的就留意到墙根的野玫瑰。

粉色的，孤零零的一株，并不葳蕤。和花店里的那种月季玫瑰一点也不一样，花瓣更薄，更包裹，也更脆弱。他从来没见过这样的玫瑰。胡显昭扯下一片花瓣，出神地注视它。指腹中过分细腻的触感叫他胸膛不受控制地起伏，是少年从未体尝过的一种微妙的绒软。

他呼吸间倏尓窜上无名的邪火。一旁层层包裹的玫瑰内芯吸满了饱胀的雨水，不堪重负地垂着。或许握紧拳头，就能整个揉烂捏碎。

恶念。

不知从什么时候起，他心底生出这种不良企图。手中的花瓣不堪爱抚，揉碎后一松手就碾作湿泥。那一瞬他脑海闪过沉睡中还未醒来的田野，是一场无声控诉的浪漫罪名。

或许这就是“障”吧。  
一个这样的恶，他却看到了里面的美。

……

胡显昭拎着草莓经过训练室门口，脚步一转，走向了楼梯间。楼道里有窸窸窣窣的水声，他越走越近，推开房门田野果然不在。乱成一团的被褥上蹭出少年肌体存在过的痕迹。

他一边洗草莓，一边等。杂乱的思绪不可思议地平静下来，好像在涉及田野的事情上他的感官会变得迟缓。对，就是迟缓。在一起的时间被拉得很长，对方的话语带着撒娇似的抱怨，他盯着他的一举一动都像慢动作回放。田野说“没有你的份”，也会在下一秒就问他，“你要点什么啊？”

水流从他手背上淌出一条河。河上的上仙问他，你丢的是这个金色的、出道即MSI冠军的田野呢，还是这个银色的、三年最佳辅助的田野呢。又或者都不是，是这个普通的、又任性又娇横、难搞的臭脾气和烂毛病一堆的田野呢？

都不是。胡显昭摇摇头，这都什么老掉牙的金斧头银斧头的故事。可他在这荒诞念想里发现，他其实也不知自己到底看中什么样的田野。既不是他的完美，也不是他的骄嗔。

那都不是就没办法了。上仙替他叹口气，那我就只能都收回去了。这……还能收回去的吗。胡显昭觉得自己怕不是没休息好，或是被田野带着看了太多的动漫。可就算傻逼他也近乎下意识地在心底喊出不行。都是都是，都要都要，我认怂。

他赶紧洗完草莓关上水龙头。您可快闭嘴吧。

他觉得对方有时无故地长时间洗澡。可他在等什么呢？是等田野一会儿一起双排，还是和他继续争执昨天极度挑剔的游戏细节。又或是……他听着水流哗哗的声音终止，啪嗒啪嗒踩拖鞋的响动，让人想起白得发光的一双纤细脚踝。是可爱的。大概电竞行业已经框限了他的审美。胡显昭觉得比田野喜欢的那个韩国女明星要可爱一点。

然后门就开了，光洁的小腿落在他视线。田野头发湿漉漉的，被毛巾揉成凌乱的波浪。眼睫毛下的瞳仁忽闪忽闪的，看到胡显昭在屋里愣了愣，又兀自从他手上的盘子里挑走一只草莓。

草莓还没咬下去，田野像是发现了什么似的眉头先紧皱起来，“你头发怎么湿的啊。”他伸手就来摸胡显昭的发梢，小臂又蹭到他肩膀，直接嚷嚷起来：“怎么衣服也是湿的啊，胡显昭！”

你头发不也是湿的吗。胡显昭在心里腹诽。可这时方才觉得额头的雨水顺着鬓角缓慢地划出一条细线，皮肤是痒的，视线里却只有那颗将咬未咬的草莓。一点点，被对方含进嘴里沁出汁液。

是做队友又暧昧太磨人，还是他当真少不经事。  
胡显昭咬住下唇，迎面凑了过去。

田野或许是没想到他会突然吻过来，吓了一下，却也乖顺地侧过头任他吻着。不知不觉，他们已经一样高了。沐浴露的玫瑰香味随着刚洗过澡的冒着热气的皮肤，蒸腾在吐息里。太乖顺了。他轻轻咬了一下田野的下唇，惹得人猫咪一样不满地唔哼一声。

胡显昭把心思收敛回去，放开他。“一会儿双排吗。”他又木讷地喂给他一颗草莓。

然而田野咬着草莓，支支吾吾的躲开他的视线。“今天别人约了我了啊，没办法。”田野瞟了一眼胡显昭，有点心虚地逞能说：“下次这种事情要早点说知不知道。”说着就逃避似地径直往床边去走，解锁被褥上手机的锁屏，还嘀嘀咕咕的。“之前不是也一直和你在排，你都不好好玩，你都乱玩的……”他声音越来越小。

哦，别人。田野你知不知道，你心虚的时候才会拼命想着解释。这自觉理亏又故作占理，在胡显昭眼里看得可笑。不用想也会知道别人是谁。

别人。他在心里默念这两个字。哼。拳头握紧又松开，手臂上的青筋和血管绷着力道，他站在原地垂着眼睛，然后心一狠，抬手拧下了门闩。

“咔嗒”一声。

田野从那边手机上抬起头来，“你锁门干嘛？”胡显昭放下草莓朝他走过去，田野明显不安起来，却倔强地抬眼看着有点陌生的他。

又来了。他们之间好像总不能放下这张弓。呼吸之间的克制不肯松懈，张力拉扯消耗着彼此的能量，却也让他们不能远离。而现在胡显昭居高临下。

是居高临下。大多数时候总是田野站着，维护他或是，数落他。可少年曾窥见的一隅对方的脆弱，就是在这样的居高临下里一个柔软疼惜的瞬间，由此升起了保护欲。

田野嘴唇向外微微撅着，淋着一层粘稠水光，像是外翻的花瓣。已经不是待吻状而已，刚被吻过的偏厚下唇似张未张，长期他自己咬出的深紫色咬痕一道一道。水光。粉色。深紫的痕。胡显昭近乎暴虐地，想起门口那朵将绽未绽的玫瑰。

他想。那时他想过将食指和中指粗暴地插入层层叠叠包裹着的花蕊，那些粉艳的厚瓣会勉强才能承住他这般强行的搅动和开合，枝叶摇颤，他抽出的指节就会沾满粘稠的花粉和露水。

田野。玫瑰。刚才的问题好像一下有了答案。他来他等是想确认那一瞬间的混淆不过是一场错觉。或者他希望不是。沉睡中还未醒来的田野。可田野是他能采撷下的吗？

胡显昭想，他可能只是倦了。

春决以来长久压抑的自我质疑和不甘不服拧成一股狠劲儿，闷头盖脸得勒得他喘不过气。他一把扯过田野的胳膊就俯下身去吻，近乎是啃咬着，反复厮磨舔吻。田野被迫仰着脖子，嘴角被胡显昭的粗暴溢出津液。

面对喜欢的人，胡显昭能放大话却不敢去撩。他总是不动声色想要扮演温柔，告诫自己忍耐退让，骨子里的刺又不肯让田野痛快。直到今日，忽然决堤的烦躁把所有的冲动都化作鲁莽。被他推倒陷入被褥里的田野胳膊细得不堪一握。

这算什么呢，保护欲和施虐欲之间，怎么能是没有界限的呢。

他吻得田野喘不过气。田野终于挣扎起来，掐着胡显昭的手臂拿另一只手去推他的胸膛。“胡显昭你、你发什么疯！”田野抬起手背抹掉唇边的黏腻。瞪着胡显昭的样子也是倔的，却也没有更多了，只是带着往常那种责怪训斥他。白皙的脸因为喘息而涨出薄薄一层粉色，却又讨好似的，去拉胡显昭垂下的T恤袖口。

有时候是衣角。是田野示弱时候的小习惯，又或者是捏着胡显昭的背包肩带，摆出霸道又分明是依赖的姿态。胡显昭再闷也到底吃这一套，最后能听他的大多都听了他。“去训练了。走了走了。”田野转移话题，语气也软下来。

可胡显昭不想放他走。放他走他的辅助就要去和别人双排了。双排没什么了不起，但要别人不是别人呢？雨追赶花，花追赶风，乌云驱迂白昼青空。他除了要整个天地都处在雨水之中，又怎么能知道这朵花会否某天被再度吹走。

他又去亲吻田野侧脖子和锁骨上的痣，叼住那里轻轻舔吮。精神上的敏感盖过了身体，田野被亲得绵软得像是要把自己包裹进花瓣之中。田野的手指插在胡显昭潮湿的发间，不自觉发出细碎的轻喘。“胡、胡显昭你是属狗的吗。”

“我属龙的啊。”胡显昭还能抽空一板一眼地回答他。龙施雨沛，司云布雨。他想让他也变潮湿，紧紧抓着田野的手腕像是爪痕入木。

他能看见自己的话语和雨水一样落下。田野僵在那，迟缓抬起头来是骤然放大的瞳孔。

他说，“我想要你。”

天地是一条流淌的河。两个人静默如一组雕像。

田野干笑着找回自己的声音，“你、你在说什么啊胡显昭。你先起来。”

胡显昭还是一动不动的，只是说：“你听到了。”

“我听、听到什么了我怎么不知道。”田野局促地收回手，无处安放的手指和嘴唇又开始叫嚣着渴望疼痛。他知道自己说出来的话已经前后矛盾，只好反复用上齿咬着下唇。胡显昭垂下眼，看到田野的食指无意识地抠着拇指的指甲。

这或许有些残忍。田野的掩饰已经是一种乞求，可他在撕破他们暧昧的假象，摧毁他们小心翼翼维持的平衡。

胡显昭很想拥抱田野，想告诉他自己的本意并非如此，想告诉他可以等。可是他却没有办法对他说他“介意”，也不能骗自己说他“不介意”。

他有千言万语想同他讲，却选择了最坏的一种，对他说唐突荒唐的四个字。一切都不合时宜。

胡显昭有点不敢看田野了。明明是他在提出不合理的冒犯要求，胡显昭却觉得自己没有哪一刻比此刻更自认卑微。他向他坦白他的恶念，他的爱欲，他的不良企图，他的患得患失——所有那些陌生于“胡显昭”的，让他心有杂念的事物。

他的队友，他的哥哥，他的玫瑰。他的审判者。

他还是说，“我想要你。”

连人家的名字也不敢喊，语气干巴巴的，只有孤勇和固执，真的傻透也怂透了。他只能故意偏过头去看窗外。这沉默让人发慌，田野既不推拒也不回应，到头来他们无论怎样都要杠着彼此不留退路吗。

然后他听到田野的声音也盛满了雨水。“胡显昭……你知道你在说什么胡话吗胡显昭。”他语气冷下来，可是像春天的雨，冷也是暖的。

“你就是这样……总说这种让人为难的话……胡显昭你真的很好笑你知道吗。”田野闷闷地说，声音里氤氲出雾气来了，“可是凭什么，明明莫名其妙的人是你，我反而会觉得我很可笑。”  
“你不可笑。”  
“这样也不可笑吗，”田野的眼睛被他之前的强吻弄得发红，“……我干嘛不推开你啊胡显昭。”他自言自语式地，每一句话都要叫他的名字。他说着就笑，那笑容不知为何惨淡，却又带着媚。  
该死。胡显昭在心里暗骂，这骨子里的娇俏到底是哪里来的，是个男人都会遭不住的。

胡显昭又欺身压上来，田野瑟缩似地侧了个身，胡显昭就去咬他的耳廓。舌尖舔进田野耳蜗里，故意弄出糟糕的水声，田野拽着他胸口的T恤整个人都在颤抖。“你到底明不明白啊，你做这种事……我们就回不去了……你现在起来还能……”

“那就不回去了。”胡显昭说。“我不想回去了。”

田野呼吸一窒。那以后呢。当你掠夺当下，以后你也不要了吗。可是这让他怎么问出口呢，他只是闭上了眼睛了。

……

他被胡显昭按在身下，撑趴着床被，感受到对方的硬物在倾压的动作中擦过臀线叫人不安。田野向前躲了躲，胡显昭便多撑一步重新压上来，胳臂裹着田野的胳臂，胸口紧紧贴着田野后背的胛骨。他是滚烫的。田野想，隔着一层淋湿的T恤也还是那么滚烫。可自己怎么这么凉薄呢。

很多事情只有田野自己知道。他是经常请吃饭的坏哥哥，试图以此去维系这段他觉得不平衡的陪伴。他在半夜的宿舍拿着手机外放看动漫，就是不能让胡显昭睡个好觉。他故意的啊，在胡显昭面前的嗔怒娇横全都是隐晦讯号，呼救他无法主动靠近的热源。

他也不是什么好人。他的恶念，他的爱欲，他的不良企图不比胡显昭更少。可此时的越界是得到也是放弃，患得患失的人是田野啊。当他交付出肉体，他还会继续渴求他不完满的灵魂吗？

“我应该推开你的。”田野的声音终于是潮湿的了，“我干嘛推不开你啊……”

胡显昭的额头抵在田野后颈。骨节分明的手从他的腰腹溜进，反复抚摸后腰那一小片裸露肌肤。和花瓣一样，轻轻颤抖着却还是贴合上来。滑嫩的触感下，还有细腻的丝绒柔软。

田野的皮肤嫩得像是要滴出水。胡显昭看得出了神。田野不知什么他时候才会继续，熨帖的触摸里生出难耐，他暗示性地向后动了动，胡显昭的手便触到了他脊椎的凸起。

胡显昭的视线像是生了藤蔓，顺着身下人的腰线一节一节地往上攀，然后一把掀开对田野而言宽大的T恤。田野“嗯”地哼了一声，顺从地从头顶扯下了。衣衫半褪的少年身子暴露出些许骨感。那夜隔着衣料吻过的蝴蝶骨，此刻近在咫尺。

“田野，你现在看起来很像什么你知道吗。”  
“一只蝴蝶。”

你的温柔纵容那么脆弱，你不该小心翼翼，不该处处防疫。可这又是个死循环，因为这便是我最初见识的你。

胡显昭又该死地心疼了。我就是个傻逼。他想。然后初尝情事的少年说了一句更傻逼的话，“你别怕了，田野。我不、我不进去……”  
田野撑起身回头就要去捂他的嘴，尾椎旁边的两个浅浅的腰窝像是水洼。  
“胡显昭你、我求求你别说话了。”  
“……我不说话？我不说话我怕你紧张。”胡显昭也觉得尴尬，只好舔舐着田野后颈细细的绒毛，把田野整个肩背都咬得泛红潮湿了。  
“到底是谁紧张啊胡显昭……”即便田野的耳朵已经红得要滴血，也还是不肯示弱地去扯胡显昭的裤带。“废话那么多……”

塌陷的腰把致命地带奉上。胡显昭把田野的裤子扯下，和压在胳膊肘下面的T恤皱褶一样挂在膝弯。毫无防备的臀肉就这么裸露在空气里，下面是隐秘的大腿内侧。幽暗的，一道海峡。

胡显昭的手穿过这其中幽暗的海峡，从田野并拢跪趴的两腿之间摸上他已经被撩起欲望的性器，指腹稍微刮擦前端就已经流出黏腻的液体。

“嗯……”田野的喘息很快就紊乱不堪，胡显昭也再没有那样的定力，腾出另一手扯下自己身上碍人的布料，肿胀发烫的下体戳在田野臀瓣上，急不可耐地两边一起动作起来。

长期操作键盘的灵活左手刮擦着田野潮泞的铃口周围，感受到田野腿根受不住地打颤，又改为用指肚轻揉。手掌还时不时爱抚过田野垂下的囊袋，惹得田野哼出断断续续的讨饶。

而右手却只是胡乱在自己柱身上随便撸动几下，更多的时候他都刻意撞击在田野的皮肤上，无赖撒娇似地反复蹭弄着。

田野是可爱的，田野的性器也要可爱一点。胡显昭侧着点身去看，在他手中裸露的肌肤几乎薄如透明蝉翼，真的是蒙着淡粉色的野玫瑰花苞。

“别……别这样……”田野尖喘着。胡显昭恶意扣弄着他顶端的孔隙和沟壑，想沾湿更多的花露。他想往前逃，又被胡显昭掰住腿根拉扯回来；他忍不住地往后缩，可是胡显昭的硬物又戳在他身后。前后的路都被坏心眼的少年堵死，他进退两难，一股异样的感觉既羞耻又刺激。

酥痒的藤蔓缠绕他全身，一点点爬上股沟。这未知叫人害怕。田野不由难耐地缩紧了下穴口。

可他又想回看，被胡显昭摸得哼哼唧唧的，好不容易做足了心理建设回头，却直撞见对方性器的筋脉。什么啊。他委屈地赶紧撇开视线。顶在他尾骨上的东西和胡显昭胳膊一样的，狰狞的血管布满全身。侵略者的力量。

田野眼皮突突地跳，身体却下意识地摆动胯部蹭过它。那一瞬间某种念头同时划过两个人的脑海。他臣服了。胡显昭猛地抬眼，田野心慌地吞下一口唾液，心一横就捞过胡显昭的后脖子野蛮地迎上去接吻。他们舌头交缠在一起，田野把自己的跨抵着胡显昭的。可胡显昭又模仿着抽插的动作侵犯他口腔。胡显昭你他妈。田野在心里控诉，唔，这怎么受得了啊。

“唔轻、轻点……你、你这个人……”他呜咽着皱眉，“别搞我啊……”

分开的唇舌扯出银丝，最是无色最情色。

胡显昭左手加快了动作，田野手一软撑不住就又倒回去。听到胡显昭带着点委屈的、又近乎恶劣的坦白：“我现在就在搞你，”他说，“你……也是你允许的。”少年乌黑的眼神带着坏笑又好无辜，手上服务他的力道却不停。要命了。田野想，胡显昭做什么都太专注。他好为此动心。

复仇之矛命运的召唤。小炮推走凯南。霞躲开幻翎洛的跳跃。卢锡安闪避开凛冬之怒的大招。

濒临高潮时眼前的画面七零八落，是一路走来令人咋舌的反应速度。而此刻他的身体清晰地感知他以为最了解的AD的手指。每一次揉搓按压，他都被牢牢控制，只能张着嘴低喘。

田野终于释放出声。

胡显昭把田野塌散的腿根合拢，手从他腿间的海峡抽出来，满指节滑腻的白浊拍浪在崖岸。怎么能是崖岸呢，他捏着田野白皙柔软的大腿内侧认真研究，和坚硬一点也搭不上边。如今这里是湿热的滩涂，田野骨架小，大腿上却有肉被他掐出柔软的凹陷。

他把自己的性器顶入田野腿间，滑嫩的感觉让胡显昭有点不太好。他强势地把田野的双手掐住按过头顶，也没想过这样做有什么意义，只是觉得这样做更让他感到兴奋。

他蹭进去的速度又快，力道又猛，每一下挺弄都好似要契进田野的身体里。可是他又分明没有真的侵犯进去。

田野被刺激得不得不绷紧脖颈，他咬着牙承受这精神上的性虐，胡显昭粗重的喘息声却叫他无处可逃。对方压低着嗓音一遍一遍唤他的名字，“田野，田野，我的，是我的吧……”他把主权宣誓在性幻想又不是幻想的王国，“田野……”

……

胡显昭想起，他们曾僵持在冷战后膈应又和好的时期。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，还是万众瞩目下的冠军战队登顶王座，落下恢弘而盛大的、金色的雨。

训练前后的田野恨不得搬出一本五年观赛三年实战的经验，而胡显昭偏偏想要反着这一套来。要死就死，他想进攻，不觉得再求保存是对的。

争执从何而起已不重要。他只是烦了，手机往桌上一丢，站起身往外走。可那时田野的眼睛一下子就红了。他固执地没肯回头，田野在他背后不顾别人眼光地喊：“胡显昭你给我回来！”  
“……我出去买酸奶。”他还是服软说。  
后来就下了雨，在便利店咬着酸奶吸管的胡显昭，看着手里田野爱吃的冷饮，也觉得这歉意苍白又无力。

他知道他不满时的态度非暴力不合作得近乎恶劣，也有时会扎到田野说不得的自尊心。

可那次是怎么收场的呢，他在便利店里坐了好久，看着草莓冰淇淋在雨天融化。然后门铃又响了，视线里湿嗒嗒的一双光着脚丫的拖鞋。

田野把一把伞递给他，自己手上刚收起的另一把伞滴着水。递出雨伞的田野并没有被淋湿。可映射在胡显昭眼中的，已然被雨浸透得狼狈不堪。

任是他胡显昭也会有这样有心无力的时刻。在名为田野的泥潭里，拉他出来，也会让他纤细的胳膊发痛。我该拿你怎么办呢。我爱慕的，心疼的，犟得要死，又比谁都更温柔的你。

田野被困在雨中。

胡显昭知道的，那个女主持人的语气句式都和三年前如出一辙。在这样下金色的雨的日子，你心中会把这两个声音重合吗，你会否觉得是自己的身边缺失了一块。在回忆中洇开的快乐和痛苦，连那漫长而闪耀的季节。我无法填补吗？

胡显昭指了指吧台桌上融化的冰淇淋，“我给你买了雪糕，但是化了。”

田野鼻子抽了抽，看了眼融化一半的粉色奶昔想发作，却还是拿起来，舀了一勺还没融化的部分，瞪他：“还不是你出来不带伞！耗这么久！”他一边吃一边嫌弃：“化了都不好吃了。”

胡显昭的心柔软得一塌糊涂。他没接田野递来的伞，倒是夺过他手上滴水的那把撑开。田野在他旁边吃着并不太好吃的冰淇淋，胡显昭打着雨伞老是偷看他。然后田野就叫：“胡显昭你能不能看看伞！伞也不会打！我肩膀滴得全都是水！”  
胡显昭赶忙把雨伞往那边偏。

雨幕包裹着伞下的小世界。田野气呼呼地嘟着嘴，胡显昭把头转到另一边偷笑。

在大雨中也许他曾揪过什么别人的衣角。可那些都不在了，田野仍有未曾改变的心的柔软。凝视这双眼睛的时候，胡显昭想，他再也不要伤害这个人。将来如果再在雨天吵架，不顾大雨滂沱，不顾浑身湿透，也要先回他的身边。

……

而此刻他怜爱的人被他压着手腕锁在身下，滑腻的液体流下腿根，肆意妄为的少年弄出的白浊混着发梢滴下来的雨水。

然而腿到底不是为了进行交合而生的肢体，精液风干得太快，摩擦多了之后也变得干涩。胡显昭揽着田野的肩膀箍得他疼，“田野，田野，嘶——呃……”是蹭到干糙处咬牙的抽气声。

胡显昭最近肯定自慰纵欲过多。田野在心里暗骂。怎么还不能解决啊。他自己前端又在这肉体的交撞中颤颤巍巍地抬起一些，身后进行的虚拟性爱一下一下地撞击着他，呻吟差点就要从唇齿泄露出去，又因为他压根没有在被满足而硬生生咽进肚子里。

是你的啊。田野想，只是我有什么好的呢。胡显昭伏低的姿态叫田野替他不值。他们到底为什么在这里荒谬地克制？他想得到我，可他本来也是我认定了的人。

我也……会想得到他啊。

“胡显昭，胡、胡显昭……你停、嗯……停一下。”田野小幅度地挣扎起来，在胡显昭面前的蝴蝶骨颤动着，仿佛要飞走了。

可田野只是用浸泡在花露里一样的甜腻语气，说胡显昭，床头有护肤乳。胡显昭压着他的动作不肯停。他哄着身上的少年，你去拿。去嘛。

胡显昭消停了一会儿，胸膛剧烈地喘着气，然后起身去捞乳液的瓶子。又顺手拧开田野床头的矿泉水，灌下的水有一些淌过喉结。

田野脱掉身上半褪的那些衣物，待胡显昭望过来的时候，他已是全然赤裸的一团了。胡显昭才发现他身上的白皙皮肤都泛着情动的粉色，还试图蹬掉挂在脚踝的内裤。

胡显昭帮他把那团内裤扔了，从脖子后面扯掉T恤就急切地重新压上来，单手去压乳液的瓶盖。  
明凯给的护肤乳液湿度油性都正刚好，可这时候谁顾得上浪不浪费，一不小心就倒了满手。

面面相觑。田野犹豫着：“你是不是倒太多了。”  
“……”胡显昭语塞片刻，大概是觉得局促，又逞着面子嘴硬：“我又不知道该倒多少，我没经验，都是凭感觉。”  
见鬼。明明只是有一说一地答田野话，田野却觉得他还是赶紧闭嘴好了，说出来的每个字都叫他脸皮更薄。  
胡显昭还在那自言自语地说：“多一点挺好的。”  
“胡显昭你……！”骂声到了嘴边才发现不知该骂什么，犹豫的片刻已被温柔揉搓，润滑液满溢，下意识咬紧下唇才没让颤抖的声线脱出控制。只好在心里偷偷骂一句胡显昭混蛋。

他拨开胡显昭涂抹他腿间的手，自己挤出一些乳液，顺着背脊探向尾椎。穴口被乳液濡湿，常年进行职业游戏操作的指节修长，又没有指甲，顺着穴口的褶皱轻而易举就按压进一根手指。

同时被角也传来一声压抑的低吟。可田野很快又抽出来，羞得要死得把脸埋入被褥里。手却还掰在臀瓣上。

胡显昭手足无措地僵在原地。田野的另一只手抠着床单，像是鼓了很大的勇气才闷闷开口：“我刚刚其实有洗过。你要不要……”他踟蹰着，在他面前暴露出柔软芯的花蕊，“进来。”

确认自己的性向之后他也开始留意自己的身体，某次洗澡时沐浴露不经意的泡沫，让不堪言说的欲念悄悄冒出了一个角。可他胆子太小了，最多是轻微的洁癖将自己清洗得里外都干净，却也不知道该怎么用这种的方式取悦欲望。

此刻他也只能拉着胡显昭的手腕，让胡显昭手上满溢的乳液覆上自己。“你摸一摸……摸摸看……”

刚被清洗又探弄过的花蕊泛着红润，胡显昭怔怔地盯着那里看了一会儿，又抬眼看田野的脸。那被他亲吻得红肿的微厚嘴唇，发红的鼻头和眼角，轻颤的睫毛，以及等待着自己的眼神。田野是一个虽然懂得但总是学不会在细节里掩盖情绪的人，此刻下身含着黏液翕动的粉嫩穴口，是真的有在为他打开。

胡显昭在作为进攻者的方面总是有着过人的天赋。他看了眼自己有修剪妥帖的指甲，一个手指就探索进田野身体。从未被外人窥探的禁忌之地如同没有视野的河道，可是胡显昭就是想走入得再深一点，走过去自然就亮起守卫。他抽出来，换成食指和中指一起。

田野浑身都像是受惊的猫一样绷着，可胡显昭能摸出他体内的皱褶。挤多了的乳液现在反倒是最好的保护，不需胡显昭过多开拓，田野的身子就已是泥泞的了。抽离手指带出来的黏液，甚至在穴口周围打出白沫。

酥麻从脊柱开始慢慢攀升，纵然不想承认快感来袭，田野蜷起的脚趾还是不可控地揪住了床单。

胡显昭对田野的情绪总是很敏锐，又故作迟钝。他很快就找到让田野一碰就抖的那个点，却只是轻轻用中指揉了一会儿。又退出来，添进第三根手指，顶着阻力去撑开内壁。

“啊——不、不行……你的手……拿出去……”田野反应很大，他一叫胡显昭动作就停了，可田野缓了好几秒才能发出不行的声音来，还低喘着，身体近乎是微微痉挛着。

田野整个人弓起的背上渗出一层薄汗。胡显昭撸了两下胀粗挺立的自己，皱紧了眉头。“是真的很疼？”他又有点舍不得了，“要不算——”他话没说完田野腰肢就往后扭了一下，滚烫的里肉咬住他的指节。然后又是拔高的闷哼一声。

田野极力平复下喘息，咬着水红的下唇斜了他一眼。算什么算，胡显昭是不是傻的啊。那酸疼也被电流蹿过的酥麻覆盖，本身痛感有时就难辨快感。可他说出的话还是反话，渴求都化作嗔怒，抬脚就想往后去软绵绵地踹胡显昭的膝盖。

“你、你再不做，唔就……就给我滚。”

他委屈地想起那天在训练室拿酸奶的时候，胡显昭也是一样的木头脑子。  
“你怎么没给我拿酸奶啊？”  
“没有草莓味的了。”胡显昭解释说。  
“我看冰箱里都是蓝色的。”他又补充道。  
田野在心里抱怨了他一万句。“其实我喝蓝莓味的也可以，只要是你给我拿的我都喝。”  
最后他还是这样小声坦白道。

胡显昭这回学得很快，田野滚字没骂完，他已经从变得松软滑腻的甬道中抽出手指，胡乱抹一些在自己的柱身上就抵了上去。他想做那个节奏带动者，掐住田野的腰就是一个挺身。

“唔哈……！”田野的呻吟是吹出就破碎的气泡。

性器直接没入了一半。没等田野适应，就又是发狠地一个直顶，紧致的快感从交合处麻至头皮。他感受到是炽热的软肉，他感受到勃动的青筋。

田野的身体近乎纵容地完全容纳了胡显昭。

蝴蝶被钉在了壁橱里，成为他的收藏。胡显昭揉捏着田野的臀肉，抵在他体内调整呼吸。可田野在这空档偏要扬起仅剩的高傲的脖颈问他。  
“你最开始……真是看我可怜才来招惹我的吗。”  
田野睫毛上挂着生理性的泪珠。问他，那现在呢，我可怜吗。

我可能还无法给你一个完全敞开防备的我，可是我给你的都未曾给过别人。

“不要怜悯我。”他的情动透过眼睛里的雾水，“但要疼我。”

初次的隐秘情事一点一点将他打开又抚平。真的进入身体的感知和先前完全不同，浑身颤栗都集中到一点。胡显昭从肚子下面捞过他的腰，另一只手拽住田野刚刚蹬过来的脚踝。田野脚腕也很细，突起的骨骼被胡显昭拿捏着，有点硌得疼。

被牵住的脚踝想从他手里挣脱，可胡显昭欲数寸进。他每动一下，田野这里池水的涟漪就波散开来，直到田野指尖都是软的，抠不住床单，只有蜷曲的足尖去无助地磨蹭着胡显昭的膝盖内侧。“哈啊……嗯哈……”

可又不是田野一个人躁动难耐。田野收缩的内壁条件反射地抵抗侵入的异物，在胡显昭进入的那一刻软肉就收缩着狠狠夹他，害他整根贯入的时候差点失守。妈的。男人的好胜心。胡显昭只能憋着劲忍耐，淦，田野里面也太热太软了。

是谁警告他来着，田野的心是冰，小心捂不热。  
你们懂什么？他爱的人根本就不需要捂热。

突如其来无节律的冲撞彻底把田野的呻吟撞碎，七零八落的，过多的润滑吞吐着淫靡的水声。“你怎、怎么……了……啊……”田野被做得有点狠，意识朦胧间才想起是自己叫他不要怜悯。

怎么这样啊……说不怜悯还真的不怜悯。胡显昭跪立着顶弄趴软的他，手指滑过他光嫩的脊背摩挲着，又蛮横地塞进他嘴里，和身后一起搅动。胡显昭磨得又深又快，没有章法，田野在床单上乱揪着也使不上力，他觉得胡显昭快要把他薄薄的皮肤揉破了。胡显昭弄得他疼。

“你，你啊……你慢，再，再往那……”田野扭着腰去贴，想寻找让自己更舒服的点，“慢点……”

胡显昭慢下来，他低头叼住田野红得发烫的耳朵尖，在那一片敏感肌肤上舔蹭。田野当即就有不好的预感，果然听到胡显昭往他耳朵里吐气。

“不愧是野队，在床上也要指挥。”

“你！哈……那你还不，赶紧听……”明明嘴上说的话狠厉，却不自觉地小小地哼出声。胡显昭直起身捏了捏手感颇好的臀肉，“看来我不够卖力。”

“没说你……！”田野急了，脑子一热就喊：“和你打游戏一样的！你不要光出攻速，出点暴击……”

胡显昭“噗嗤”就笑场了。

他拉着田野的脚踝把人翻过来，田野腿大敞着，半架在他肘弯里，抬起欲求不满的眼睛审视他。胡显昭提了提田野的胯骨，让他更靠近自己。

“本来不懂，你教我就懂了。”他说。一个挺身径直用力落在他之前早已摸到的高潮点上。

“嗯！哈……你是不是故意……”胡显昭一点也不需要田野费劲去指引，深深浅浅地，有节奏地戳刺在上面。田野几下就被操开了，枕在被角上，舒服得只能哼哼。

田野觉得自己在一个失重的空间，胡显昭每重顶他一次，他就被撞得往床里陷进一段。他陷落在层层叠高的熨帖里。火山喷薄，雨汽蒸腾。

然后“咚”地一小声，头顶发出轻微的痛感。我好像要撞墙上了。他模糊地想。下一秒已先有手掌飞快托起他后脑，伴着胡显昭“啧”地一声。

可身下的动作却没停，随着动作他又磕了几次，有指节垫在他脑后。然后他才被胡显昭往回拉回来，重新被柔软的被褥包裹。胡显昭垫在他脑后的手是汹涌地表下平静的暗流，隐藏尚未能承担吐露出口的爱意。

本来一切不该如此，又好像偏生应该如此。雨打蔷薇，花瓣零落，痛苦的情欲细密卷进下水口的漩涡，他挂在胡显昭肩膀的小腿摇摇晃晃。可这些都不重要了，他与这世界抗拒又亲近，脑子里什么都不去想，只跟着浮浮沉沉。

恍惚中他望见天空里一纵而逝的飞鸟。

世人说田野一直眼高于顶。而那天男粉对胡显昭说，你不要一人之下万人之上，你要平起平坐。

忽然就没有一刻比此刻想得更清楚，想要高飞便不能依赖任何寄望。他总在怕他给胡显昭的自己不够完整，可该坚强的本就是他自己。即便肉体交合也依旧无法将彼此融入骨髓不是吗，即便Bot也并非是同手同足的合二为一，这世界就没有什么可否替代，不是非谁不可，是谁也不行。

可或许独自飞行，气流迎头痛击，余力耗尽，也能有人并肩让他降落。

“胡、胡显昭，”他压着喘息强迫身上的人抬起头来，与他对视，“你刚刚说我像什么？”田野不知为何那么急切，却几乎是带着笑声的。空气里蒸腾着呼吸的热气。“我不喜欢蝴蝶。”他娇气又霸道，固执地说，“不、不是蝴蝶……”

要做飞鸟，不要做蝴蝶。

胡显昭只是嘴角勾了勾。冲撞的鲁莽是得到，也是压抑，你是否在这种确证里会决定暂时放下某种求而不得的不甘？田野想，他知道自己先前为什么会感到害怕，他怕胡显昭是要放弃他了。

因为胡显昭想要的该远比这更多啊。谁会比田野更懂他呢？他想得到的，和某些他可能不会得到的，田野觉得自己或许都比胡显昭还要清楚，因为清楚所以才在胡显昭面前反复无常，所有情绪都被扰乱成一惊一乍的一团。

可胡显昭的不回应本身已是在回应，当他把所有的不安都消解在身体的角力，当他同他一起埋葬这个未曾约定却彼此心知的秘密，却还要伏在田野耳边哑着嗓音说真心话。

身体的酥麻电流一阵蹿上混沌的思绪，田野愣了一阵才消化胡显昭说了什么。

胡显昭说：“我知道。你是田野。”

你是田野。原来反过来也没有人比他更懂他。他所执念的，和某些他不该继续执念的，胡显昭连同田野那难以启齿的卑贱一起亲吻。

野蔷薇露出层层包裹的蓓蕾。络实花开了，洁白的五瓣将他的心一并拧成螺旋。楝细长的花蕊垂落如情人爱抚。毛樱桃透出甘甜的红色汁液，落地发酵成泥泞的软土。雨水让草木生机勃勃，那是夏日热浪尚未来袭的闷凉湿气。无情的时间在无益的情事上泛滥，他们的身体被雨水渗透。

蝴蝶不对。飞鸟也未可知。田野想，但或者他真是那朵中毒的花，狠咬着自己的嘴唇。因为它没有手臂，可以触到你。*

那么且慢吧。雨后黎明的露水又会映出一碧如洗的敞亮天光，映出比今日更坚定的成熟眼神。且慢说出我们的再见，这为之稍早的逾矩是为了让我们把躁动不安的心封存。我已向你敞开一次我肉身的城池，然后再与你一同出征。如果爱不过是先前的试探，是骄横，是嫉妒，是怨愤，是所有夹杂了私欲的不诚恳，那我们在这里和解，我待你我归来时再赠予你分享我余下的灵魂。

那是在一声喟叹般的交融喘息里沾湿的花朵，在情潮褪去的眼底彼此对视着沉落。

花湿雨沉落。

 

 

 

 

注释：  
*临近结尾的这句话出自瑞贝卡·摩根·弗兰克的诗《开始》 “I’m the poisoned flower gnawing on its ownlip, because it has no hands to reach for you.”  
*《且慢说出我们的再见》是我很喜欢的一首博尔赫斯的诗。

 

END  
——————————————  
*或许只有你，懂得我，所以我没逃脱。  
*思想强暴一朵花真是浪漫罪名啊（你是魔鬼吗

 

 

来自Hagulovelove的话：

*趁着LPL洲际赛势头很好先发文了！开心♡  
*说是仗着胡显昭生贺搞起，其实Carry You的时候我也没比PWP好到哪去……  
*第一次的PWP充满了雨水下的植物气息，涉及的都是我之前在校园偶然留意到障与美。

*再次强调，分清现实与臆断，勿上升真人。有这个机会刚好也想说说我的想法。

*有时候我也会看到某些过激解读，难免会感到无奈。甚至会怀疑自己，像之前那样“写实”地写RPS到底好还是不好，会否对他人产生误解。我没有太多干涉的意思，觉得既然都是一样爱着，能乐在其中的多愁善感也不失为某种生活情趣。只是……我不太想看到传播怨愤。

我是SDCR型的写手，写RPS无论有意无意，难免总会在文字里忠实反映自己对周围世界的判断。SDCR型的写手的特征描述里有这样一段：  
“常将小说视为对于现实的演绎，推理故事里每一个场景的细节和因果……SDCR型的作者接纳文学中虚构的部分而对之提出相当苛刻的要求，他们是如此仔细地推敲故事中要素的现实意义，以至于作品中的幻想也看起来像是魔幻现实主义而服务于现实的部分。”  
但是我想说的是，这个所谓“现实的部分”，也只是在极端的情欲里把各种现实的情绪和人性放大，说到底只是我的感情对业已虚构过的现实形象的特定投射（projection）。虽说成熟的投射是共情发生的必要条件，但终究只是投射。

同样，你的解读也只是你的感情投射。

我了解信息不对称时候的情绪容易发酵，只是多少将心比心，无论是喜欢谁，他不欠你的。  
比赛表现得好与不好，粉丝可以指责。  
可到底人家怎么生活，就不要指指点点啦。

所以爱恨痴嗔，是你我皆为人，非他们应如是。  
能够这样想就好了。很高兴能遇见你。


End file.
